What could've been
by livelife104
Summary: An alternate ending to New Moon. Bella is changed into a vampire and has to battle for many lives seconds later. She has to save Edward then gets caught in a fierce war between the vampires and werewolves. Will she make it? Will Edward? R & R PLease!


**New Moon**

Alternate Ending

BY MACKENZIE

"Alice, could you please just turn me into a vampire? For Edward's sake?" I begged to Alice as I sat beside her on the plane to Italy. In the center of Italy was The Volturi. It was where Edward had gone. You see, he thought I was dead and with him being a Vampire and all he made a promise to himself, if I were to die then so would he. The Volturi was going to grant that wish for him.

"Look Bella, Edward may be your boyfriend but he is my brother and he does not want you to be a vampire with our family. I am going to respect his wishes."

"What will his wishes matter if he's dead?" I questioned Alice. "Look, have you tried telling him that I am alive with your vampire telepathy."

Alice sighed. "Yeah, I have. He doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm just trying to stop him from doing this."

"Alice, If you turned me into a vampire right now I could use the powers to tell Edward himself that I am alive."

"Bella. That's a great idea but were on a busy plane if you haven't noticed. I can't just bite you."

"Alice, we'll never make it there in time to save Edward. Please? He's saved me tons of times. Now it's my turn."

"Fine. Do you have any idea how stubborn you are? Wait until were off the plane. Were going down in 10 minutes. We will go some where in private."

I nodded then squirmed in my seat. "He's alive Bella. I can feel him."

The longest 10 minutes of my life had finally passed. Alice and I were walking down the airline parking lot looking for a car to steal.

"Found one." Alice said pointing at a silver convertible.

"Of course." I sighed. "The most expensive car in the parking lot."

"Come on." Said Alice as I stepped into the passenger's seat. She hot wired the car very quickly then we drove off.

Five minutes later she pulled to the side of a road next to a dark forest.

"You ready Bella?" I nodded bravely. Together we walked off into the forest. I shivered as the cool midnight breeze swept across the back of my neck. All I could see was Alice's skinny outline and the shapes of many tall trees. I jogged to keep up with Alice's long steps then tripped over a tree root. It sent me flying towards the ground. _Perfect time to be a klutz, _I thought to myself as I picked myself up off the ground then brushed off my knees.

"Here Bella." Alice said finally stopping. "It's time."

I gave a nervous glance around then nodded.

"You will be very weak for about half an hour. Then you will start to feel your vampire senses. Where do you want it?"

I held out my hand that already had the previous scar from the other vampires on it. "Here," I whispered. Alice took hold of my hand then leaned forward and made a clean bite into my hand. I felt the venom rush through my veins like a river. My head began to swim then I fell over. I felt all the sensation of blood rushing to my head, my veins began to throb and my heart hammered up against my chest. I glanced up at Alice's resentful face before I finally blacked out.

Edward was sitting up against the hard concrete wall when he suddenly felt that familiar feeling through his body. He felt his stomach drop. It was the feeling of Bella. _No! That can't be her! She's dead!_, Edward thought. Then he heard the familiar soft voice echo across the dungeon's walls.

_"I'm not dead Edward! Don't do this. I'm one of you now."_

Edward quickly stood up as the scent of Alice and Bella entered his nose. "Bella." He whispered. At that moment he knew they were alive and coming to get him.

Edward walked out of the small dungeon he was waiting in and went up to the members of the Volturi.

"Edward." The oldest member said nodding at him. "Would you like anything?"

"No thanks. I'm just going to leave now. I decided not to go through with this after all."

"I'm sorry." The oldest said. "We can't let you do that. Unless the reason you were going to go through with this appears now we will have to kill you and that will be fairly impossible. What's gone can't come back." He said then grinned as if he had said a joke.

Another member spoke up. This one was holding a piece of paper. "According to the written document which you signed you gave us permission to banish your body of your powers then kill your soul. Look here, under reason." He momentarily paused then continued. "The love of your life is dead."

The oldest member started to quietly laugh then spoke up. "Unless you're mortal girlfriend rises from the dead your ours. Wait…If she does she will still be mortal."

The shortest member of the Volturi chose to speak. "Under section 2U of the code a vampire will be delt with by the Volturi if it is involved in any relationship with a human being. The vampire in question would be risking harm upon the human, himself and other vampires and be risking the possibility to humans that vampires do exist. Look's like your going to die here tonight, Edward."

Suddenly a door burst open. A young beautiful lady vampire came storming into the room. "Let me at him!" she screamed.

"Victoria." Edward whispered.

Victoria came up to Edward and slapped him hard across the face. He barley flinched.

"Victoria!" Yelled one of the members. "No matter what we are going to do to him now if you harm him we will have to punish you."

"He killed my husband then sent werewolves after my brother!"

"Edward!" The oldest member yelled. "You have been interacting with the werewolves? They can kill us! Once you give them our secrets there is no way to protect us and no way to hide!" Edward could now see fear in his eyes. The one thing the Volturi feared was the werewolves. He then continued. "The werewolves are stronger and faster then us. They could rip us to shreds. The one thing we have over them is intelligence and you may have made a mistake that erased our only strength. Is there a reason behind your actions?"

"Yes." Edward said coolly. "There is. Victoria and her family thought it would be fun to try to kill all other vampires. Last year her mate tried to kill my family and Bella's, my girlfriend. He bit her; I arrived just in time to suck the poison out. They beat her so bad she had to stay in the hospital for the remainder of the summer. She lives in a place where the only thing that is stopping Victoria and the rest of her family from killing her are the werewolves. Yes, I spoke to their leader and told them to protect Bella and her family. The only thing I reveled to him was that I am a Vampire. He didn't seem that shocked either. I think he knew."

The Volturi starred at him then turned to Victoria. "Is that true? Have you been trying to wipe out the entire vampire population? It's one thing to attempt to kill your own kind but to inflict damage upon an innocent mortal is at the top of the chain." He let out a long sigh then turned back to Edward. "How did the Werewolf leader act towards you?"

Edward groaned. "Same as always. Still haven't forgiven us for winning the battle many years ago. They are still upset about the new law being passed that states they cannot step on our land."

"Yes, of course." He said. "That law can only be applied if you don't turn a mortal into a vampire. The second you or your family bites a human and changes it into one of us the law is lifted. You, Victoria! Off to the holding room. Edward, the room across from her. You two aren't going anywhere."

I woke up to find myself sprawled across the backseat of the silver car. I felt horrible, my head felt like air and my stomach lurched at the thought of food. My mouth wanting the satisfaction of something much more, the thing I feared most...human blood.

"How are you feeling?" asked Alice.

"Fine." I lied. I needed to get to Edward.

"Of course you don't feel fine. Bella, good news. When anybody sleeps their mind wanders. It never shuts off. Your mind wandered to Edward and since you are now one of us he received your message. I have been talking to him."

My face lit up. "He's okay? Where are we going to meet him?"

Alice sighed. "I am afraid that's where it gets difficult. The Volturi will not let Edward go unless you come. Victoria is there."

"What!" I said shocked, "Victoria is there?"

"Yes, she showed up tonight to help the Volturi murder Edward. I'm afraid that if we don't go get Edward and get out of here the werewolves will come kill us all anyways."

"What! The werewolves, I don't understand? Alice, what is happening?"

"What problem? The Victoria one is very easy. She is trying to get revenge on Edward because he murdered her husband and sent werewolves on her brother. The Volturi is now taking away her soul as punishment for inflicting damage on you and others of our kind last summer. So that's one problem taken care of. Victoria will leave us alone now." At this point Alice was mumbling to herself.

"Alice!" I yelled trying to get her out of her own thoughts. "I already know about the problem with Victoria. I was there when she attacked me last summer, remember? It's great she's being taken care of but I knew your avoiding telling me the real problem. What was that about the werewolves?"

Alice let out a long sigh then slapped the dashboard in frustration. "It is all my fault. We could all die because of me."

"Alice, please. Just start at the beginning." I begged.

"Alright." She began. "Many centuries ago there was a war on the land that you and your father and my family now live on. It was between us, the vampires and the werewolves. The town we live in is the safest place for things like us to live. Our Ancestors had lived there for centuries. Vampires have been around for a lot longer then werewolves. Us vampires were living a normal life, well normal for us. I was just a child then."

"Wait! Your over 3 centuries old? I thought you were the youngest of your family!"

"I am, we can live for as long as we want. The only way we can die is by the Volturi."

"You mean I'll never die? I thought I would just live longer."

"Looks like you didn't know everything before I turned around and turned you in to a vampire. So anyway back to my story. The new breed of creature, werewolves were faster and stronger then us, and one of the only things that could kill us. We decided to beat them with one thing, our brains. We called war. At that time the werewolves were out numbered so they fled. The winner of the war would get the land that we live on. The werewolves are not allowed to step foot in to our land until now."

"Why now? What happened?" I asked.

"I just bit you. The rule said that because we won if we bit one single human being the rule would be lifted. Me biting you gave permission to the werewolves to come on our land. As far as I know me biting you just started a new war and this time they're even more mad." She starred off into the distance.

Slowly Alice and I had made it to the center of Italy, where the Volturi was located. She parked the car at the side of the road and we stepped out. All I saw around me was total darkness.

"Follow me." Alice said. I listened to her and followed her to a dark tunnel. I cautiously stepped in and then realized I was no longer above ground. We continued our journey through the long, dart tunnel to an amazing sight. I was shocked when I saw the Volturi. It was an amazing mansion. You would expect something underground to be dark and creepy. This was a grand mansion. It was like the White House but for the government of vampires.

"This is the Volturi?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." Replied Alice. "Edward is defiantly in here." I followed Alice up to the grand doors and followed her in. The inside was even more beautiful. Alice noticed the look of awe on my face.

"Don't hold your breath. This isn't where Edward is. He's in the basement where all the vampires who rebelled against the law were punished."

"Edwards not being punished. Is he?"

"No, not yet, come on." We kept walking until we reached to tall brown doors. "He's in here." She pushed open the door. Four men turned to look at us. The one that stood out the most was extremely tall and old looking. I could tell they were vampires by their pale body and dark eyes.

"Alice." Said the oldest out of the four vampires. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, actually you can. I want you to release my brother."

"He signed the papers. You know the rules. Unless the reason shows…"

"The reason is right here." Interrupted Alice. She grabbed my arm and shoved me forwards.

"You're Bella?"

"Yes I am." I replied in a faint voice.

"You," The oldest vampire snarled at the shortest one standing near by. "Go fetch Edward from the holding dungeons. Leave the girl."

A couple of minutes later he returned with a tall familiar figure behind him.

"Edward!" I yelled then I ran towards him.

"Bella." He whispered then pulled me into a huge hug. We broke apart when we heard the oldest Vampires surprisingly loud voice.

"Okay so back to business. Edward I am dropping the charges I had against you that had to do with Victoria and looks like your reason is here so…" He picked up the form Edward had to sign to give the Volturi permission to kill him and ripped it in half. "Now. I am going to have to lay charges on you though for going against one of our most important laws. Your relationship with the human standing in this very room."

Edward looked down. "That one I can not argue with."

"Yes you can." I spoke up. "Your sister, in order to save your life changed me into a vampire."

A look of shock appeared on Edwards face. "No Alice you didn't." He dropped to his knees. "I tried so hard to protect you." I noticed a look of horror on the members of the Volturi's faces as well.

"Alice, you bit a human?" His face turned pale. "The werewolves will have found out about this by now. The law is now lifted. The werewolves can now step on Vampire's land. Edward and Alice, all I have to say is for you to get your family out of there, as fast as you can." All three of us turned to look at each other, looks of horror on our faces.

A full 24 hours later Edward Alice and I were back in our home town Forks. We pulled into the driveway to my house. We were now driving a black SUV that we stole from the airport after we got off the plane from Italy.

"Guys, come in with me. It's the middle of the night. My Dad is asleep."

"Okay." They answered and they followed me inside. I turned on the light and was shocked at what I saw. Tables, lamps and chairs were knocked over; cushions and curtains were ripped to shreds.

"Edward?" Alice said weakly. "Can you feel it too?"

"Yes. Bella the werewolves were here." The room started to spin.

"What? The werewolves!"

"They must have found out about the law being lifted. This is there way of getting revenge on the vampires."

"Dad!" I yelled as I ran frantically around the house. "He's not here!" I cried.

"The werewolves have taken him and I think I knew where."

We ran out the door and in to the night.

Using our vampire speed Alice and I followed Edward to the cliffs. We then at the speed of light traveled down it to the side of the river. I knew it was cold out but with my new abilities I didn't feel anything.

"He's in there." Edward said pointing to a cave. We took his lead and followed him in. There I saw the werewolves standing around. They were not in their werewolfdisguise right now. They looked like normal people. I recognized a lot of them as members of my school and town. Some of them had even been to my house. What shocked me the most was a tall lanky boy standing in the middle of the cave.

"Jacob." I whispered. When Edward and his family left for a long time Jacob was my best and only friend. I was shocked to see him standing there. I looked past them to see my Dad strapped to a wall. He had many cuts on his body but other then that he looked fine. "Dad!" I yelled then I ran forwards.

"Edward and Alice." Said one of the werewolves. "You guys really are dumb. Any good werewolf would've known that this was a trap." Just then all 6 of then men turned into angry werewolves. One lashed forward and cut Alice across the shoulder. Another swung a paw across Edward's chest. They fell to the ground. I ran towards them.

"Guy's? What's wrong? I thought you couldn't get hurt?"

"Werewolves can hurt us." Edward replied weakly. The werewolves had now turned back into men. They picked up Edward and Alice and strapped them to the wall next to my father. I knew we needed help and I was the only hope. I then remember that all vampires had telepathic powers to other vampires.

"_Esme, Jasper, Carsole." _I called in my mind. _"I need your help. Edward, Alice and my father. Were at the cave"_

_"Were coming." _Said the voice of Edward and Alice's father, Carsole. I ran over to my father, Edward and Alice. Within a matter of seconds Edward and Alice's father Carsole, mother Esme and brother Jasper came sprinting into the cave. There fangs were already showing. The werewolves' leapt towards them while they transformed into their vicious self's. I stood there and watched the war break out. They were on top of each other wrestling. By the looks of it we were loosing bad. I suddenly got this bubble of anger in me and jumped into the middle of it. I bounced on the first werewolves I saw. As we rolled around on the ground I looked into his eyes and realized it was Jacob. He lashed out at me with his razor sharp claws and pinned me to the ground. Cuts all over my body were bleeding. I was too weak to move. He raised his arm back to release the final blow but then hesitated and dropped his hand. He then jumped on his own pack of werewolves. All of us watched as Jacob fought off all of his own pack then chased them off into the night. I knew that would be the last time I ever saw him. Esme, Jasper, Carsole and I picked ourselves up and ran forwards to release my Dad, Alice and Edward. First I hugged my Dad then went over to Edward and pulled him into a long kiss. When we broke apart I noticed my Dad starring at me.

"I saw it with my own eyes but still can't believe it. Werewolves, Vampires and…you. Tell me Bella. Have I lost you for good?'

Carsole spoke up. "Bella has not been trained yet to resist human blood. She will come to live with us until she can. Then she will be free to do what she wants with her life and be with you."

"I'm moving in with you guys!" I said excitedly. I ran forward and gave my father one last kiss on the cheek and walked to my new home. I walked through the darkness my hand in Edwards. Like it should be.

1 year later

1 year has passed since my transformation. I am now able to resist human blood. I am still living with Edward and his family but I go to visit my Dad on weekends. The other vampires never returned to get revenge on us. The werewolves also never returned. I heard that they fled to forestry parts of Minnesota. I also never found out what happened to Jacob. The rest of his pack could've killed him or he could've gone off to find other werewolf packs. All I do know is that he risked his life and turned against his own pack in order to save me and the people I love. A werewolf saved his worst enemy…a vampire. I will never forget what he did. I have now graduated high school and am applying for a local university. They said I should live a normal life even though I am a vampire. After all I am going to be around for a while.

"Bella." Whispered Edward as he walked into the room. "I have a question. Since you graduated high school for the first time and I did for the 7th I think we need to celebrate. You and I should run off somewhere. Just the two of us. I'm thinking Europe."

"Edward. I would love to." I leaned forward and kissed him. I looked into his eyes that were black but comforting at the same time. I felt his cold skin that was like ice but made me feel warm and knew that he is what I wanted and that as long as we were together everything would be okay. I wave of tiredness washed over me. I rested my head on his lap. "Edward. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella." Those were the last words I heard before I drifted off into a deep nights sleep.


End file.
